mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Matt Maiellaro
| birthplace = Pensacola, Florida, U.S.A. | othername = | occupation = Writer Voice Actor Producer | yearsactive = 1995–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} Matthew Gerard Maiellaro (Born August 17, 1966) is the co-creator and writer of the cult television animated Adult Swim shows, Aqua Teen Hunger Force and Perfect Hair Forever, and creator of 12 Oz. Mouse. He is a native of Pensacola, Florida, and a graduate of Pensacola Catholic High School. Prior to his work on Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Maiellaro was a producer and writer for Space Ghost Coast to Coast since the show's inception in 1994. Maiellaro met friend and future writing partner, Dave Willis when Willis came on as a staff writer in 1995. The two have since made a few short independent films together, most notably the live-action short, A Day Off, which follows a Michael Myers puppet and documents what he does on his day off from murder. In 2000, Maiellaro and Willis created a spin-off from Space Ghost Coast to Coast -- Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Seven years later, Maiellaro and Willis released a full-length Aqua Teen Hunger Force feature film on April 13, 2007. Starting out Maiellaro started out as a first and second assistant director on full-length feature films such as Darkman, Basket Case 3: The Progeny, Ruby in Paradise, Ring of Steel, Kleptomania, Mr. McAllister's Cigarette Holder, and Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth. His work on Hellraiser III was highlighted in the trailer for Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters. Maiellaro also wrote and provided voices for several Adult Swim series including Perfect Hair Forever, Squidbillies, and 12 oz. Mouse, which he created. When voice acting on Aqua Teen Hunger Force, he is sometimes credited as "Matthew Maiellaro" or "The Amazing Voice of Matt Maiellaro." His writing is characterized by surreal humour and at times, a total disregard for traditional forms of storytelling. He also wrote the Squidbillies theme song, Warrior Man. Music In his free time, Maiellaro plays the electric guitar, and numerous Aqua Teen Hunger Force episodes and DVD special features showcase this skill. Mouse Fitzgerald, the protagonist from Maiellaro's 12 oz. Mouse can be seen playing metal guitar in several episodes, with Maiellaro providing the actual guitar riffs himself. A caricature of Maiellaro (voiced by Maiellaro) depicted as a Chinese food delivery boy holding an electric guitar appeared in the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode "Spacegate World". In the DVD special feature, "How To Score Big Writing For Television," he is shown with a red Stratocaster-type guitar, a Steinberger electric guitar, and a goldtop Gibson Les Paul. He has also been featured in Adult Swim promotional materials playing an Epiphone EDS-1275. Inspiration Maiellaro has cited animator Don Hertzfeldt as a major inspiration and influence. He and Dave Willis paid tribute to Hertzfeldt in the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode "The Broodwich", with a scene animated in Hertzfeldt's signature style. Voice roles * 12 oz. Mouse - Mouse Fitzgerald * Aqua Teen Hunger Force - Err, Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future, Markula, Various Characters * Spacecataz - Err * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters - Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future, Err, Satan * Death Fighter - Err, Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future (Filming) References External links * Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force simple:Matt Maiellaro